kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goal Game
In many ''Kirby'' games, there is a goal game at the end of each stage. These are simple sub-games in which the player recieves some prizes, like bonus points, food, or 1UPs. By game ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land At the end of each level (excluding boss levels), Kirby will appear and fall onto a sparkling, star-decorated platform (a cloud in the remake). The player is directed to press the A Button, and depending on the timing of this press, Kirby will bounce up to a platform with a number (7 worst, 1 best) on it. Kirby will then do his signature dance and a 2nd Kirby will hold up a sign with a number of points (or a 1-up if Kirby lands on the "1" platform). ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra ''Dyna Blade In every stage (except Dyna Blade's Nest and the Trial Rooms), there is a goal game. First, Kirby falls into a cannon operated by three other Kirbys. A gauge then appears and starts to fill up. When the bar reaches the end of the gauge, it will return to the beginning of the gauge and start filling up again. When the player pushes the A, B, X or Y button, Kirby will be shot out of the cannon. How far Kirby flies depends on how full the gauge was when the cannon was fired. Kirby drops to the ground if the player stops holding the button after the cannon was fired, and will not reach the maximum distance as he would otherwise had moved. As Kirby gets launched, he flies through some enemies, which gives the player bonus points. If Kirby flies far enough, he may get up to three 1UPs as well. Kirby's Dream Land 2 The Goal Game here is very similar to that in ''Kirby's Adventure. The main difference is that, as Kirby makes his ascent, he KOs foes and grabs items along the way. Also, all platforms are clouds. ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 The goal game starts after finishing any regular level. Kirby (and Gooey if there are two players) are put in a small room where there are items including 1UPs and various Food under a layer of floor tiles. Kirby will then jump upon pressing the A button. The distance Kirby travels is based on how far back his arms are (farther back = farther jump) .Jumping on the tile on top of the item gets the player the item. This was also made into a sub-game called "Jumping", where he has to jump on a platform with a smiley face under it, while avoiding the platforms with Ticks under them. Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards After the completion of each non-boss level, the goal game starts. It consists of a picnic mat in a location which changes depending on the level just completed, with assorted Food, Stars (Yellow = 1 pt, Red = 3pt, Green = 5 pt), an Enemy Info card, a Maxim Tomato, and a 1UP. Pressing A fixes Kirby's direction and the timing of the second press determines how far he jumps (as with the prequel, the farther back Kirby's arms are, the farther he jumps). The objective is to land on the item desired. If Kirby didn't manage to get anything he is shown crying. Otherwise he munches on the food or lifts up any other item happily. Occasionally, Kirby becomes disappointed when he gets a repeated Enemy Info card. Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Kirby flies through an area on the Warp Star filled with 1UPs and various types of food. The goal is to collect what is desired while avoiding obstructions in the form of concrete blocks before time runs out. If one of the blocks is hit, control will be lost for about a second, although Kirby takes no damage. Kirby: Canvas Curse '''Dash! Jump!' is the goal game in Kirby: Canvas Curse. Kirby starts off a launch pad, and the player has a very limited amount of Rainbow Line to get Kirby as far as possible. Every 100 inches traveled nets the player 10 stars, so every 1,000 inches equals a 1UP. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad Kirby starts off in a regular rotating Cannon, with either Food, 1UP or nothing on eight platforms around it. The speed of rotation is randomized at the end of each level. Firing Kirby towards the platform nets whichever item Kirby flies through. Kirby's Epic Yarn Spinner]] When Kirby finishes a level, a wheel with a bell in the center will appear. Hitting the bell with the yarn whip will make it spin slower and slower; whichever portion the pointer lands on, the player gets as many beads multiplied by 100. Kirby's Return to Dream Land The goal game from ''Kirby's Adventure/''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Land 2 is reused in this game, but with a few tweaks. Kirby receives stars instead of points or 1-ups. When he lands on a platform, he will do his dance, a UFO will pass by, and it will then reward Kirby with a certain number of stars. Platform 1 is worth 30, Platform 2 is worth 15, Platform 3 is worth 10, Platform 4 is worth 5, Platform 5 is worth 3, Platform 6 is worth 1, and Platform 7 is worth no stars at all. If a player goes on Platform 7, Kirby will do his dance, but Kirby will get depreesed after the dance is done. This will happen to other characters as well. When playing multiplayer, only the highest scoring player will get the prize, unless there is a tie, in which case a "team bonus" is awarded, giving stars and a Maxim Tomato to each player. But this will not happen if all players land on Platform 7. Category:Sub-games Category:Sub-Games in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Adventure Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Sub-Games in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Category:Sub-Games in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Sub-Games in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Sub-Games in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Sub-games in Kirby's Return to Dream Land